


A Secret Identity

by mangomoon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: By Hispanic I mean Mestizo (look it up), Deal with the race, F/M, Fluff, I've been reading white readers forever, Let Ned build his Death Star, Liz and her mom still have money, Liz didn't leave, Liz's dad is locked up, Liz's mom is now depressed, Michelle is your best friend, Peter has crush on you, Reader helps Liz through her struggles with her dad, Set after Spiderman Homecoming, Spiderman Homecoming Spoilers, You have crush on Peter, set during black panther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomoon/pseuds/mangomoon
Summary: You go to school with Michelle, Ned, and Peter. You've had a crush on Peter forever, not knowing that he has one on you too. When you meet and start flirting with a certain masked hero, Peter must figure out how to make you like Peter Parker, and not Spiderman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're an earlier reader, I've gotten rid of the art high school. It was going to be something at first, but then I decided it was too much and wouldn't work with everything else! Thanks!

You slid onto the cafeteria bench, shoving Peter slightly, “Sorry.” you said, your face turning red instantly.

He pushed a lock of brown hair out of his face, shaking his head ever so slightly, “It’s fine.”

MJ briefly looked up from her book to smirk at you. She was the only one who knew about your massive crush on Peter.

Ned was excitedly talking about a LEGO Death Star, as some cheerleaders passed by, rolling their eyes and laughing.

Ned’s face turned red and you turned around, sticking your foot in front of their path. As one tripped, the whole group toppled, ponytails and all.

The cafeteria burst out laughing as you turned back in your seat, smirking triumphantly.

“How many pieces Ned?” Peter asked.

“Three thousand eight-hundred and three.” he said.

“So lame.” a cheerleader said, as she picked herself up from the ground.

You rolled your eyes, “You two stick to geeking out, while MJ and I stick to arting out."

MJ snorted at your lame joke. Just then, Liz walked by. She was your lab partner in Chemistry, and she sat down next to you, “Hey, are we doing a lab today, or what?”

“I think a lab on thermodynamics. But I could be wrong.”

Liz laughed, “By the way, party at my place tonight. All of you _have_ to come.”

She got up and went to sit with her friends as you looked at your three friends, “So...are we going? I can take a break from LaGuardia.”

MJ shrugged, “I should be getting my portfolio ready too, but I think I need a slight break.”

“The Death Star can wait.” Ned said.

The three of you looked at Peter, who was gaping in your direction. Looking over your shoulder you saw Liz and sighed, “Earth to Parker. Are you going?”

“Sure. Let’s do it.” he said.

 

\---

 

You were in your apartment with MJ, getting ready. While she lived in the Bronx, you lived in Queens like Ned and Peter.

“Not that dress.” she said, “It washes you out.”

“Then why did you buy it for me?” you asked.

“Because it was for the summer, when everyone looks amazing.”

“ _Puta_.” you mumbled under your breath. You were Hispanic, your mother being Dominican and your father Puerto Rican.

“Did you just call me a bitch? I know you didn’t just call me a bitch!” MJ said, tackling you onto the bed.

You and MJ had been friends for years. She was the Ned to your Peter, or the other way around. When she had met Peter and Ned through Academic Decathlon and become friends, you had been absorbed into the circle too. Now you were on the Academic Decathlon team, somehow.

“How about this?” she asked, holding up a jumpsuit you had bought a while ago but never been brave enough to wear.

It was a black jumpsuit, that had a _long_ v-neck, showing off a lot more cleavage than you were usually comfortable with. It had straps for the shoulders, and long pant legs.

“No way in hell am I wearing that!” you cried, “You’re wearing a hoodie!”

“Yeah, but I’m not trying to impress any guys. _You_ on the other hand have been trying to get Peter’s attention for forever now.”

“And it’s not working, so I might as well give up.”

“He was looking at you all dreamy like today!”

“He was looking at Liz.”

MJ rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Put it on, I’ll do your hair. Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Liz's party, Peter and Ned try to have Spiderman make an appearance again. But something happens, yet again.
> 
> Y/H/C=your hair color

**Peter’s POV:**

I was wearing a t-shirt that said Never Trust an Atom, They Make Up Everything, and jeans. Ned was wearing his lucky fedora.

We had just left my building and were going over to Y/N’s, which was two blocks away.

As we walked through the streets, a handful of tourists walking around us, Ned elbowed me, “When are you going to tell Y/N you like her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Shut up! You’ve had a crush on her ever since Michelle introduced us to her!”

I looked down at my feet, “It’s not like she likes me anyway.”

I heard Ned sigh and we continued walking, talking about Star Wars, until we got to Y/N’s building. Going up the stairs to the fifth floor, since the elevator was broken, I knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Y/N shouted.

The door opened to reveal Y/N. Wow.

She wore a black jumpsuit that showed off some cleavage, and I tried not to stare. Her Y/H/C hair was curled, and she had makeup on. I know nothing about makeup, but it looked nice.

“MJ, let’s go!” she shouted.

Michelle ran up, wearing a hoodie and jeans. The two walked out the door, Y/N’s mom working a late shift tonight, and her dad...well, we don’t talk about her dad.

We walked outside where May had already gotten her car ready. I climbed into shotgun, the other three sliding into the back.

We drove for a while, May playing her awful old music. Ned, Michelle, and I were all groaning, but Y/N knew all the words. May loves her.

When we got to Liz’s house out in the suburbs, a huge McMansion. The party was already going on, music blasting. We walked inside, Ned talking about how his hat gives him confidence. Michelle went in and I saw her go towards the toaster. Some things never change.

Y/N looked around awkwardly until Liz came up and offered her a drink, “Have fun you two, enjoy yourselves!”

I noticed that Liz didn’t really have a smile on her face. I felt bad, since it was sort of my fault that her dad was locked up. Even if he was a criminal, he was doing it to support his family. And I can get that.

I saw Flash was the DJ, once again. He sort of sucked, but with people buzzed, they didn’t notice. Y/N saw someone in another one of her classes and said hi, while Ned came over again, “Here’s our chance! We failed last time, but we can try to see if you can make an appearance again! Do you have the suit?”

“Duh!” I said.

“Do it!”

I nodded and went outside, Flash trying to start the Penis Parker thing again, to no avail. I had the suit in my bag, and I had finished changing in the bushes when I heard someone crying.

Glancing up, I saw Y/N walking this way. Quickly pulling the mask over my head, I popped up. She looked up at the movement and her mouth dropped.

“Holy shit!” she whispered.

Tear tracks ran down her beautiful face, and I tried not to stare. I heard her go to shout, but I ran over and stopped her.

“Please don’t.”

She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth, “You’re Spiderman.”

“Well, yeah.”

She laughed, the sound melodic and beautiful, “So Spiderman’s sarcastic? I thought you were a friendly neighborhood Spiderman?”

“I am. But I have to have fun every now and then.”

She laughed again, “This is surreal. You work with Tony Stark, right?”

I nodded, since this was public knowledge by now, “My friend Peter is one of his interns. Do you know him?”

I nodded, hoping she wouldn’t draw connections between me and Spiderman, “I thought he was lying. I mean, I trust my friends, but...it was pretty crazy.”

In the laughter, I had forgotten her tears, “Why are you crying?”

She stiffened, “It’s nothing.”

“C’mon. I’m a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. We’re in a neighborhood, and I’m friendly.”

She sighed, “Some asshole in there. His name’s Flash, and he groped me. I slapped him, he called me a tease. His other asshole friends were yelling and catcalling. The host of the party kicked them out, but it still stuck with me. People were whispering.”

I was so angry, I could hear the blood pounding through my ears, “We could go find him and mess him up.”

She shook her head, “Don’t go to that trouble for me. You have a reputation to protect.”

“You seem worth it.”

She looked down at her feet shyly, “You seem familiar somehow.”

“I’m like that.”

She smiled, “I think I can go inside now.”

“Don’t tell anyone. You might blow my cover!”

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“It’s a secret.”

She laughed once more, “I better go inside before you get me in trouble.”

She turned around and walked inside. I fell back into the grass, staring up at the sky. Ned would be mad at me again, but it was so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, you struggle with what Flash did, and how to act around Peter.

You walked into your apartment, MJ safely back at her apartment, like Peter and Ned.

You heard your mom in the kitchen, and you walked in, “Hi Mami.”

“ _Mi niña linda_. How was the party?”

You tried to hold back tears, but couldn’t. You could just hear Flash and his friends chanting tease over and over again.

“Awful.This guy groped me and then called me a tease. Liz threw them out though.”

You saw your mother’s eyebrows narrow , “That _tonto del culo._ ”

“It’s fine. I promise.”

You thought about telling her about Spiderman. She is your mother. But then you remembered how he said not to tell anyone.

“Anything else happen?”

“No. MJ cheered me up after that.”

“How are Ned and Peter?”

“Great. Ned wore his lucky fedora and Peter wore a nerdy science shirt.”

Your mother laughed, “Well, it’s late, and you have school in the morning. Go to bed.”

You blew her a kiss, and she pretended to catch it.

 

\---

 

You woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through your small bedroom window. You stood up, the floor cold to the touch. Throwing on a long-sleeved cropped shirt that read _More Self Love_ , with flowers on the sleeves, and high-waisted ripped black jeans, you smiled in the mirror.

You pulled on black Converses, lacing them up. Then you brushed your teeth and hair, running into the kitchen.

Your mother, already in her nursing scrubs, stood there, eating cereal, “Have a good day, _mi ni_ _ña linda_!”

“Ditto. Love you!” you called back, grabbing your gray backpack and running down the stairs. Outside, you saw Peter. MJ met you guys at school, since she rode a different subway, and Ned liked to sleep in.

“Where did you go for part of last night?” you asked.

“Bathroom. Why, what happened?” Peter had a weird expression on his face, but you brushed it off.

“Flash groped me, I pushed him off and slapped him. Got called a tease by him and his friends. Liz kicked them out, though.”

“I’m going to kill Flash.” Peter growled, his fists clenched.

“It’s fine. I can deal with him.” You promised, putting your hand over his fist. You saw him relax, the anger slowly leaving his body.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked.

You nodded, and soon you arrived at the train station. Peter was texting someone on his phone, “It’s for the Stark Internship.” he explained, “Though I know you don’t believe me.”

“I do!” you told him, nodding earnestly, “I really do.”

“Really?” he asked, though he had that weird face again, “I thought you guys thought I was crazy.”

“Ned believed you. MJ and I were skeptical. MJ is still skeptical, but I believe you now.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Reasons.”

The train dropped you off at the school stop, and you and Peter were the only ones who got off. You heard the subway thundering under the ground as the train went off to the next stop. You and Peter walked across the football fields, cheerleaders practicing and football practice going on.

“Watch out!” someone shouted.

You started to duck when you felt something go in front of your face.  Looking up, you saw Peter holding a football mere inches from your face.

“Thanks.” you said, your voice shaky.

Peter tossed it back, “No problem.”

You walked with him all the way to yours and his first period, chemistry. Sitting next to your lab partner, Liz, you smiled.

“Hey, are you okay? Flash said...some things.” Liz said, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m fine. Flash is an asshole who no one cares about.” you replied, “Speak of the devil.”

Flash had just walked in with one of loser friends. Spotting you, he came over, “So, want to finish what we started.”

“We didn’t start anything.” you said, “Get lost, creep, before I pull Erin’s Law* on you.”

“What’s going on?” the teacher asked, coming over.

“Nothing.” Flash said, his face red.

He went to sit down, and you turned around to see Peter mouthing _You good?_

You nodded, your hands shaking, “Our second thermodynamics lab. Pull out your worksheets and figure it out. You shouldn’t need too much help.”

You and Liz got started, “So Y/N, are you looking forward to the second homecoming?”

“Second homecoming?” you heard from behind you. Peter.

Liz turned around to Peter, “Yeah. I know it was a family emergency, so I’m not mad, but I’m not going with you again this time.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah. But why is there a second homecoming?”

“Remember, the Stark plane went down, caused a massive panic about terrorism, so we got put on lockdown in the basement. They’re having it again, but now everyone’s trying to get new dresses.” you said.

Liz was quiet, and you remembered why the plane went down in the first place. Her dad was trying to steal things off of it.

“So are you excited?” you asked Liz, trying to brighten the mood.

“I guess. I’m going with some of my friends.” she said, “I mean, you’re my friend, but some of my other-”

“I get it.” you said, laughing.

You and Liz did the whole lab on thermodynamics. You felt dumb next to her. She was not only a senior, but was probably going to be valedictorian of her class. She was had finished all her science credits but was taking chemistry again because it looked more impressive considering that she was going into Forensic Chemistry in college. And she was in charge of Academic Decathlon, and would most definitely win homecoming and prom queen.

How could Peter notice you when you were next to a girl like her?

 

***Erin’s Law is named after childhood sexual assault survivor, author, speaker and activist Erin Merryn, who is the founder and President of Erin’s Law, which is registered with the State of Illinois and the IRS as a 501 (c)(4) non-profit social welfare organization.**

**After Erin introduced the legislation in her home state of Illinois, the bill was named “Erin’s Law” after her by legislators and it has caught on nationwide. Illinois is the first state by law to mandate child sexual abuse prevention. Vermont state board of education required this in schools since 2009.**

**“Erin’s Law” requires that all public schools in each state implement a prevention-oriented child sexual abuse program which teaches:**

  * **Students in grades preK – 12th grade, age-appropriate techniques to recognize child sexual abuse and tell a trusted adult**
  * **School personnel all about child sexual abuse**
  * **Parents & guardians the warning signs of child sexual abuse, plus needed assistance, referral or resource information to support sexually abused children and their families**




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain hero walks you home and helps you with your homework.
> 
> Y/L/N=your last name

“Gracias Delmar!” you shouted over your shoulder as you carried out your dinner and your mother's dinner.

“Chao!” he said, smiling.

You walked out into the cool night air, already hearing a party going on. You remembered when your dad was around, and he invited his whole family on the weekends and huge parties happened, music playing and people dancing. Your apartment overflowing with people.

You felt tears spring up to your eyes and quickly wiped them away. You wouldn’t think about him.

“Isn’t it a little late to be walking home?” a voice asked.

Spinning around, you saw a familiar masked hero, “I could say the same about you.”

“I’m doing a job. Hey, is that Delmar’s?” he asked, pointing at the bag.

You nodded, “Best sandwiches in Queens.”

“He still open?” Spiderman asked.

“He might be. You know how he is.”

“Yeah.” he laughed, “You know, it’s dangerous to be walking around so late.”

“Then walk me home?”

The eyes on his mask widened, as if he was surprised. Finally, “Sure.”

You walked forward, wondering like so many others, who was underneath the mask? You could tell by the voice and stature it was a teenager, but who?

“You’re a teenager, right?” you asked.

“N-no! I’m SpiderMAN.” he said, puffing out his chest.

“You’re definitely a teenager.” you said, laughing.

“Fine. But so what if I am?”

“Nothing. It’s sort of impressive that you’re out here, saving people and stopping bad guys. I mean, you’re my age. I’d be terrified.”

“Believe me, I am. But I have these abilities, so I have to use them. Or else, what am I doing? It’s selfish to let these things happen when I can help.”

“Sometimes it’s okay to be selfish.” you said.

Your building was in front of you, and you walked in, “Elevator’s broken.” you said to Spiderman, who nodded quickly and followed you up the stairs.

“How many flights?” he asked.

“I’m just on the fifth floor, so-WOAH!”

In an instant, he had grabbed you by the side and shot a web into the air. You flew up, holding on to him tightly and closing your eyes. When you felt yourself land, you looked at the door sign.

“Fifth floor. Thanks.” you said breathlessly.

“Hey, you okay?! I’m sorry!” he said.

“I’m fine. That was actually pretty cool.” you said, laughing. This guy made you laugh, made you happy.

You walked out and to your apartment door, taking out your key, “Thanks for walking me home, Spiderboy.”

He seemed to grin underneath the mask, “No problem. Hey, what’s your name?”

You thought for a moment, “Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Y/N. I like it.”

He walked over to the open window on this floor and stood on the ledge, “See you around Y/N.”

Shooting a web into the air, he jumped out. You walked inside your apartment, smiling, “I got the food!”

\---

 Sitting at your desk, you stared at your math homework in confusion. Let’s just say you were going to Midtown because of your science skills, not your math ones.

Just then, you heard a tap on your window. Shrieking, you looked over to see Spiderman standing on the fire escape.

“Everything okay?” your mother shouted.

“I’m good. Just got startled by a bird!”

“Okay!”

Spiderman gestured for you to let him in, and you slowly undid the lock on the window and opened it.

“You dropped your phone outside your building.” he said, handing it to you.

“Thank you! I don’t know how I didn’t notice! How did you even see it?” you asked.

“I have my secrets.” he said.

“Well thanks. This might be able to help me with my math homework.”

Spiderman came over, looking at the problems, “I can help.”

“Really? Please!” you said.

“Y/N, stop watching Netflix and get back to homework!” your mom said, hearing the conversation and thinking it was a show.

“So you want to add these two numbers together, not multiply. Then cross-multiply here, and....”

He continued explaining it, his voice soothing and familiar somehow. When you woke up the next morning, you were still in your clothes, but on your bed, a soft blanket covering you. Getting up, you saw the window was closed and locked, your math problems were done, and a note lay on your desk.

_You must have been tired. I didn’t want you to get a 0. See you around. -Spiderboy_

Smiling, you grabbed the note and put it in a shoebox in your closet, your memory box. This Spiderman wasn’t so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm competing against myself, and I'm losing!"
> 
> ^^^ wasn't this a plot from Hannah Montana, or am I crazy? Sorry that this chapter was short and sucked. Exams are coming up and I'm studying a lot!

**Peter’s POV:**

I covered Y/N with the blanket, smiling. She had fallen asleep while I was explaining, exhausted.

Finding an index card, I scribbled out a short note and then froze when I heard footsteps outside her door. Flipping the index card upside down, I saw the doorknob turning. I had to think of something fast.

I saw the closet and dashed in there, quietly closing the door as someone walked in.

It was Y/N’s mother, who saw her daughter lying there sleeping and smiled. Closing the door, I heard the footsteps walk away.

I walked out, flipped the note the right way again, and opened the window. Looking back at Y/N, who looked angelic in the light, I jumped out and locked the window before closing it.

I looked over the city, hearing car horns and people laughing and talking. The city that never sleeps.

I guess I matched it in someway. Hearing a shriek for help, I cast a web into the air. Work time.

 

\---

 

I sat in math, my teacher checking our homework. When she got to Y/N, she smiled, “Good work.”

Y/N sighed in relief, smiling to herself.

When our teacher started the lesson, I couldn’t focus. I stared out the window before a voice drew me out, “Peter! Mind focusing on the board?”

I looked over, seeing my classmates snickering and my teacher glaring at me, “Sorry ma’am.”

“Just pay attention.”

I focused through the rest of the lesson. At the end, I went up to Y/N, “Can I borrow your notes?”

She laughed, “Sure. You seemed a little distracted today.”

“Just thinking.” I said, smiling at her.

We walked out of the class at the sound of the bell. Y/N was headed to French and I was headed to Spanish.

I heard a noise behind us, and then Michelle practically tackled Y/N, “Our essay is due after lunch, not tomorrow!”

Y/N turned around, her face panicked, “What?!”

“Apparently we read the due date wrong! I talked to Madame Dubois, she said we can go to the library. Let’s go!”

Y/N said a quick bye to me and then ran off with Michelle. I looked as they ran down the hall, pushing people out of the way.

“Don’t drool.” someone said.

I turned around to see Ned standing there, smirking at me, “What the hell, dude?”

“You have it bad. Just tell her!”

“And have her reject me? She doesn’t like me, she likes Spiderman.” I said.

“That’s the same thing.” Ned said.

“She doesn’t know that! I’m competing against myself, and I’m losing!”

Ned sighed as we reached the Spanish room and said hello to Sra. Serano. She would never pick me over Spiderman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make plans with and comfort Liz. Flash is an asshole like always.
> 
> Author's Note-I am not involved in decathlon. I don't know how it works. I'm basically making up my own rules. Don't get mad.

 

“Earth to Y/N!” MJ said you were so focused on your essay.

You groaned, “I was in a good spot. I'm not just putting words on a page anymore and-”

“I don’t care. You’ve been in a haze all day. Did something good happen last night? Did Demi Lovato retweet you?”

“No,” you said, though that would have been amazing, “Nothing happened.”

MJ closed her laptop, “Seriously. I’m your best friend. Spill.”

You set your laptop down, focusing on MJ, “Fine. I’m Iron Man.”

She snorted, “Whatever, don’t tell me. But when you die on a mission, don’t blame me.”

“Iron Man doesn’t die. Iron Man doesn’t just survive. Iron Man lives, Iron Man conquers.”

MJ rolled her eyes and went back to her essay, as you went back to yours.

 “Why won’t you tell me?” MJ asked, interrupting you yet again.

“Uh-uh. Focus. We have to turn these in next period.”

MJ sighed and turned back to her computer, ignoring you. You giggled a little as you delved back into the problems with the early women's movement.

\--- 

You walked into the library, where Academic Decathlon Team was meeting. Peter was apologizing to Mr. Harrington yet again, “I didn’t mean to, it’s just that I was so sick that morning.”

Mr. Harrington waved him off, again, “It’s fine Peter. As I said, Ned told us this.”

Peter noticed you and started to walk over, but Liz beat him to it, “Hey, Y/N. I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something.”

I nodded, “You know what’s been happening with my dad. His trial is happening this upcoming week, and I was wondering if you would get the assignments I miss in Chemistry for me.”

“Of course. And if I can help in any other way, let me know. I know this must be hard, and I promise I’m not trying to just get the details of what’s going on. You know about my dad...well, we don’t have to go into that. Just come to me with anything you need.”

Liz nodded, smiling back at you, “I will.”

She started to turn away, before stopping, “Actually, would you and Michelle mind spending the night this Friday? His trial starts Saturday and is supposed to last through next Thursday. I just need some strength since I’m supposed to be there.”

You nodded, “I would love to. I’ll ask MJ, but she’ll probably be able to come.”

Liz nodded, smiling, “Great! That’s great.”

She grabbed her backpack and left. You didn’t ask why. She had been leaving Decathlon early a lot lately.

You passed by Flash, shoving him with your shoulder, “Jackass.”

As you and the rest of the team sat down at the table, you smiled at MJ, who had just shown up, “So team, we did win Nationals, and even though Peter couldn’t make it, he was there with us in spirit.”

Flash snorted and you glared at him, willing your eyes to cut lasers through him, “As you know, Liz is going through some tough times concerning her father. As a team, we need to be there for her. Check up on her and her mom. Don’t ask rude questions just so you can post and go viral. Is that clear Flash?”

Mr. Harrington glared at Flash, who gulped and nodded, “Yes sir. Very clear.”

You giggled under your breath, which did not go unnoticed by a certain asshole. But you ignored him, as always.

“Now let’s start preparing. Regionals is in two months for spring Decathlon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some alone time with Peter, and spend the night at Liz's.

_Hey, MJ. Liz wants us to come over for a sleepover Friday night. Her dad’s trial is Saturday, and she doesn’t want to have to spend that night alone. I can do it, can you?_

A text bubble appeared and you stared at it for a few seconds as you waited for your best friend’s reply. You hoped she could because you didn’t want Liz to be hurt.

_Yeah. I’ll be there._

_Love you._ You replied.

_Love you too._

You flopped onto the bed. It was Thursday now. You just hoped you and MJ would be able to comfort Liz.

“Y/N, come out here!” your mom shouted.

You sighed and got off your bed, shuffling out to the hallway where your mom stood. Then you saw Peter. Suddenly you were aware of your oversized Expedition Everest shirt from Disney World, and your unicorn pajama pants. Also your lack of a bra.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” you asked.

“Do you not remember what happened in decathlon?” he asked.

You shook your head. You had daydreamed a lot today about a certain masked hero.

Your mother shook her head at you, “I’m sorry, I was distracted.”

“Well, Mr. Harrington partnered us up to do a project on one of the questions we missed at Nationals. So next year we can win again. And when I asked if I could come over tonight and we could work on it, you said yes.”

Peter smirked at you as you tried to remember any of this, “Okay. Can we work in my room Mami?”

She nodded, “But leave the door cracked. I don’t need any grandchildren.”

You shoved her arm, laughing, “C’mon.”

You dragged Peter into your room and he sat down on the bed, looking around. He and Ned hadn’t really been in your room that much. You did remember one time when the four of you spent the night in your living room.

“So, what question do we have?” you asked.

“What is a globular cluster?” Peter said.

You remembered that question being asked, and your entire team had felt the absence of Peter.

“I think I remember this, since the judge said it to us so condescendingly. It’s a loosely bound collection of young stars that formed around the same time from the same clouds of gas.” you said.

“Right.” Peter said, “Now we’re supposed to do entire research on who discovered it and more.”

You pulled out your laptop, Googling _who discovered globular cluster._

“Abraham Ihle discovered the first one, called M22, in 1665.”

Peter nodded and as you worked for the next hour, your stomach rumbled, “You want some food?” you asked.

“I’ll get it.” he said.

Standing up, he opened your closet doors, where you kept a stash of snacks. Your mom knew, but she didn’t really care. As long as you took care of any bugs that showed up. As he picked through the snacks, you saw him notice the shoe box that had duct tape all around it.

“What’s that?” he asked, “More snacks?”

“No!” you shrieked, not wanting him to discover the note. But it was too late, he had already opened the shoe box.

“Oh, sorry.” he said, closing it and putting the lid back on, “Didn’t mean to.”

You sighed, relieved, “It’s fine. It’s my memory box.”

Unbeknownst to you, Peter had seen the note. And the fact that it was in your memory box made him very happy.

\---

Your mom pulled in front of Liz’s house. You sat in the back and MJ sat shotgun. She had called it first, like always.

“Have fun, don’t say anything insensitive.” your mom said, with a look at MJ.

“Okay Sagri! I get it!” she said, rolling her eyes.

Your mom grabbed your arm as you got out of the car, “Love you. Don’t get too caught up in the past.”

You nodded, trying to force down the tears that threatened to spill. You got out of the car and the two of you walked up the steps of the house. Ringing the doorbell, you waited as Liz opened it.

“Hey guys! Come on in.” she smiled.

You stepped in and put a hand on her arm, “It’s fine. You don’t have to be so strong.”

She nodded, her smile dropping, “I know. I just feel like I have to. For my mom.”

She gestured to the living room where Mrs. Allan sat, a glass of wine in hand as she stared blankly at the TV.

“Wait one second.” you said, dialing your mom’s phone number.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice panicked.

“Nothing! Just, it’s Liz’s mom needs some help.”

A brief pause, then, “I’m on my way.”

“My mom’s coming. She can talk to your mom.”

When your mom arrived, you opened the door and then followed Liz upstairs. Her room was painted a pale yellow, pictures all over the walls of her and her friends, her parents, even the Academic Decathlon team. You spotted yourself, MJ, Ned, and Peter. One of your arms was looped around MJ’s shoulder, a smile on your face. Peter was on your other side, his arm looped around Ned. But your head rested on Peter’s shoulder, a slight smile on your face. And his head was leaning down towards yours. Almost like a couple.

You brushed the thought off and sat on the gray comforter on Liz’s comfortable bed. She closed the door and smiled, “The Kissing Booth. Thoughts?”

You nodded as MJ shrugged, “Two white, straight protagonists. And the guy is a super-privileged rich douchebag.”

Normally you would agree, but you glared at MJ for Liz’s sake. Also, it was a basic teen movie, what else could you expect? Okay, maybe better representation, but it was still okay for when you were bored.

Liz turned on the TV in her room and flipped to Netflix. You watched the movie for a while before Liz excused herself to go get popcorn. When she came back, she had tears in her eyes. You paused the movie and stood up to look at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” she sighed, brushing tears out of her eyes, “My dad is in jail, and he’s going to be found guilty. My life is falling apart. My mom is depressed and won’t talk to me. But you two are being amazing. And your mom is helping mine. How can you be so kind about this?”

“Because I’ve been in the same place you are.” you answered.

Liz nodded, “I know your dad is in jail, but what did he do?”

You sighed, sitting down, “My whole childhood, my dad was so protective. I grew up in the Bronx, across the hall from MJ. We became best friends, always hanging out. My dad worked so much to support his family, and he was doing well. We just didn't know how. One night, when I was about nine, I woke up to get water and heard him and my mom talking. He wanted to move to Manhattan. She didn’t know how he had gotten all this money. He said she didn’t need to worry about it, but she said she knew it was illegal and didn’t want to be involved. I don’t know what he did, but when I was eleven years old, he was arrested. He had been running a huge drug smuggling ring from countries all over Central and South America. After he was sent to jail, he sent us a ton of money. We could have left and started over but my mom donated it all to charities and we moved to Queens, just to get away.”

Liz grabbed your hand, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, “It’s been five years. I’m over it.”

Liz’s gaze moved to your shoulder, but she wasn’t looking at it. She was seeing something else, something no one else could see. For a second she was completely still, and then she burst into tears.

You wrapped your arms around her, soothing her, calming her. For now, at least, everything in her world was broken. But it would heal. It had to heal.

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial takes place, and Peter has to testify. You learn something dark from your past is coming back.

**Peter's POV:**

I walked from Y/N’s apartment building to mine, basking in the fact that the small note I had written had been placed so carefully in her memory box. Even if Spiderman had written it, and not me, it didn’t change the fact that she cared about something I had said.

I was smiling stupidly to myself, waiting for the elevator to my floor, when my phone buzzed. I took it out of the pocket and saw that Mr. Stark was calling.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey, kid. You’re going to need to appear in court tomorrow.” Mr. Stark said.

“What?!” I shrieked, “People can’t know who I am!” And I knew for a fact that Y/N would be there to support Liz.

“Relax kid. No one needs to know who you are. That isn’t important to the case, and the fact that I’m vouching for you helps. Just wear your suit, and Happy will pick you up!”

“No I won’t!” shouted Happy, who I heard over the phone.

“He’ll be  _happy_ to do it. God, I’m worse than my dad. So you’ll be there? We can’t put this guy away without you.”

“Yes Mr. Stark, I’ll be there,” I said.

I knew that after I had left, Y/N and Michelle had left for Liz’s house to spend the night. And they were both going to be there, supporting her in the trial. Even if Y/N hadn’t noticed it was me, what if Michelle did, or Liz?

I took deep breaths. No one would recognize me. If anything I could use the Enhanced Interrogation mode. It might be weird, but at least it would mask my voice. Just in case.

\---

I woke up early the next morning to Aunt May pulling the covers off of me.

“C’mon Peter! Tony Stark needs you at his office since he’ll be busy at the trial of that criminal! He said he told you this! Hurry up!”

I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and ran outside with my backpack, the suit inside. I saw Happy parked in front with the car, and I jumped in the backseat.

“Late, really? You’ll have to get dressed in the suit back there, cause if I’m late Tony’ll kill me.”

I shimmied out of my shirt and jeans, feeling like Mia Thermopolis in the Princess Diaries. Y/N loved that movie. Snap out of it Peter!

After putting my suit on, I pressed the button that made it conform to my body and held the mask in my hands.

“What am I supposed to do Happy?” I asked, hoping for once that the impatient man gave me some words of wisdom.

He sighed as if irritated but then we made eye contact in the rearview mirror and I saw sympathy in his eyes, “Answer truthfully, say exactly what happened, as you remember.”

“Happy, he knows who I am. My name.”

“We know. He refuses to tell anyone, even with bribes. I don’t know why, but he seems to respect you somehow.”

I knew why he did. He appreciated what I was doing to protect people like my family by keeping myself a secret. No matter how much he hated me, he wouldn’t put my family in danger. As we pulled up to the courthouse, I saw dozens of paparazzi outside. Slipping the mask on, I gulped and thought of Happy’s words. I could do this.

Happy opened the door for me, and I walked out, looking straight ahead. But when I saw a little girl who was wearing a shirt with a drawing that looked like my mask, I walked over.

“Hi, what’s your name?” I asked.

“Emani.” she smiled.

“I like your hair,” I told her, gesturing to her natural curls that were up in a bun.

“Thank you. My mommy did them for me,” she said shyly, pointing to a tall black woman behind her.

I noticed her notebook and pen, “Do you want me to sign that?”

She nodded, and as I did she said, “I want to be just like you one day!”

“You can. Maybe you won’t have superpowers, but you can be a hero in your own way.” I tickled her under her chin and she giggled.

As I walked away I noticed Happy staring at me, “I know, we’re late.”

“No,” he said, “That was good. Kind.”

We walked into the courthouse and I saw Mr. Stark standing next to Liz and her mom. And beside them were Y/N and Michelle.

I took a deep breath as Mr. Stark waved me over, “Hello. I’m so sorry about your husband and father.” I said. I had just set my suit to Less Enhanced Interrogation mode, so I wouldn’t be recognized but I wouldn’t sound like a demon.

I was scared they would be angry, but Mrs. Allan smiled at me, “Thank you.”

Liz didn’t look up for a second but then smiled at me. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to talk but couldn’t. While Michelle looked slightly uncomfortable, Y/N took Liz in her arms, smiling. When we made eye contact, her eyes brightened.

Mr. Stark pulled me aside, “Answer truthfully-”

“I know, Mr. Stark, Happy already told me that stuff,” I said.

He looked surprised, “Okay...then you’re ready?”

“Sort of. But don’t worry. I can do this.”

Mr. Stark nodded, before patting me on the back slightly awkwardly, “Do good kid.”

We walked into the courtroom, and I was grateful to be out of sight of the paparazzi. The judge was an older woman, her dark brown hair in a natural afro around her head. She looked at me with a scary look. God, I was not prepared for this.

Everyone filed into the courtroom and I sat down on the offense side. Is this a sport now? C’mon, pay attention, Peter!

Just then, they brought in Adrian Allan. I saw Liz’s eyes fill with tears, but Y/N’s arm wrapped around her, and she whispered in her ear.

I wondered if this was bringing back terrible memories for Y/N. The courtroom, the father who thought he was doing the right thing for his family.

When it finally came time for me to testify, I walked up to the bench, trying my hardest not to fall down. Mr. Stark gave me a look when I sat down that filled me with courage. I could do this.

Then I looked at Y/N. She was smiling at me, and she nodded. I gave my full account, my voice shaking only a little bit. The whole time I was terrified that Mr. Allan would stand up and reveal my identity, but he just smiled.

After the guilty verdict and the sentence was given, they started to take him out, when he looked at me and grinned, “You did good.”

I didn’t fully understand this man, but I guess I never would.

\---

I showed up at Y/N’s apartment later that night, knocking on her window quietly. She wasn’t there.

I listened for sounds in the apartment. I knew her mom was working late tonight because Y/N had complained about the unfair shifts they gave for nurses at the hospital.

Then I heard Y/N’s voice coming from outside her room. I lifted up the window. Unlocked, why?

Climbing in and closing (and locking) her window, I looked around even more. I saw a picture of the four of us. Myself, her, Ned, and Michelle. We were eating ice cream, seated on the curb outside Delmar’s. Delmar had taken the picture and given it to us. Michelle was eating her ice cream and teasing Ned, Ned was sticking his tongue out at Michelle. Y/N was laughing, her ice cream cone tipping precariously as I tickled her.

This was one of my favorite pictures of us. It was where I had fallen in love with Y/N. But she would never care.

As I stepped out into the hall, careful to be quiet, I heard Michelle’s voice.

“You knew it would happen eventually.”

“But, I wasn’t ready! He’s going to want to come back into our lives, ask for a clean slate. But he also wants to move back into our old neighborhood, and start back his old life. He hasn’t said that, but I know that’s what he means.”

In an instant, I knew Y/N was talking about her dad. But when she said come back into their lives, she couldn’t mean-

“With all his connections, you knew he was going to get released early. He’s been on good behavior-”

“That doesn’t mean shit MJ! You know that! I can’t go through that again! Seeing the cops handcuff and take him away, seeing him on the news constantly, going to trial, moving. I just can’t.”

“I know, I know.”

Y/N had broken down crying, big heavy sobs that threatened to crush her body and breath. I backed away, leaping out the window. This wasn’t the place for me.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comforts you and someone comes back.

He was coming back.

It shouldn’t be true but it was. The man who had broken your life into pieces would be home in a day. Acting like he was different, acting as if he had changed. But really he would still be the same person who caused your mom and you so much pain.

You tried to ignore it as you sat on the bleachers on the football field. You should be in school, you knew that. But why did it matter?

You felt a tap on your shoulder and shrieked, spinning around and falling down a step.

“Sorry.”

It was Peter, who was grinning sheepishly, “You seem jumpy.”

You nodded, “It’s just...my dad’s coming back into town.”

Peter nodded, “I figured. You haven’t acted this way since he got arrested and sentenced.”

The two of you sat in silence for a minute, looking up at the sky, “So what is the genius Peter Parker doing skipping class?”

He laughed, “You looked like you needed a friend. And I’m not that smart.”

“Sure, Mr. Stark internship.”

You both laughed, feeling good. Feeling safe. Then your phone rang.

Seeing that it was your study hall now now, you answered, seeing your mom’s picture pull up on the screen, “Hi Mami!”

“Hey _mi_ _niña dulce_.” a familiar deep voice said.

You froze, unable to speak, “What is it?” Peter asked.

“Hello?” the man asked again.

“Hi Papi,” you said.

\---

You were walking like a zombie. Peter had his arm wrapped around your waist, helping to prop you up.

“I don’t think I can do it.” you said.

“Hey, just think of him as your dad. Nothing else. Think about the good memories, not the bad ones.”

You nodded, taking in deep shaky breaths. Your father was home right now. He was waiting for you. He had gotten you out of school for the day, and Peter was skipping school to walk you home.

You repeated these things like a mantra, trying to forget all the bad things. You remembered making churros with your father, even though they were a Spanish dish. But the old woman next to you was Spanish and she had taught you and your father how to make them the right way. You remembered hugging him when he came home, him helping you with your homework. The way he looked at your mother.

You had reached your apartment building and slowly walked up the stairs with Peter. You were finally on the fifth floor and you stood in front of your apartment, silent.

“Do you want me to come in?” Peter asked.

You nodded. You couldn’t face this alone, especially not with your mother acting like everything was normal.

You opened the door and walked into the kitchen, seeing them both at the counter, a chocolate cake in the center.

“Y/N….” your father trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

You allowed him to hug you, your face blank. He was back, but was he different?

When he set you down he looked at Peter, “Who is this? A boyfriend?”

You shook your head as your mom answered, “One of Y/N’s friends. He goes to school with her.”

“You still friends with MJ?”

“Yeah. She hangs out with me, Peter, and our other friend Ned.”

“So this is Peter? Nice to meet you.” your dad shook his hand, smiling, “Glad to see people have been taking care of my little girl. Making her happy.”

Peter nodded, clearly scared, “Well Peter has to get back to school. He was just being nice and walking me home.”

Your dad nodded as Peter hugged you goodbye and then walked out, “So you’re different now?” you asked, skeptically.

“Y/N!” your mother said, a warning in her tone.

“It’s fine Sagri. She has the right to be angry. Yes, I’m different. Because of what I did, you and your mother were put in danger. I wasn’t able to see you for years. I won’t let that happen again, and I refuse to take part in the activities that put me in that position.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of course. How long did it take you to write that?”

You stomped down the hall and slammed your door, locking it behind me. You didn’t care if they got mad, or if your mom hit you with her flip flop for the millionth time. You were done pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was shorter. I've been dealing with some issues with my hip from cross country and haven't been thinking about this for a while. I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to know where Peter just was, and Peter just wants to spend time with you.
> 
> (Y/L/N)=your last name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify this for everyone (especially any Hispanic people reading this). When I have the father be a gang leader and a drug dealer, I understand how harmful this stereotype is. As a Latina, I've grown up surrounded by people who forced this stereotype onto me and especially my male cousins. I have the father this way because it sets up conflict for Y/N (AKA you the reader) and for Peter. 
> 
> Just clarification, and if anyone wants to talk, just leave a comment! It goes straight to my Inbox, so no one else will have to see it!

As I walked back to school I got a call from Mr. Stark. I picked up my phone and spoke, “Hi Mr. Stark!”

“Kid, we have some problems. I need you to come by the compound and talk with me. Now.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be right there. How am I supposed to get there again?”

“Happy will take you. Look to your left.”

I turned and saw Happy parked in a town car on the curb. I hopped in the back and he grinned at me, “Someone’s in trouble.”

My heart stopped. I tried to think back to what I had done recently, and nothing came to mind. When we got to the Avengers compound, Mr. Stark was waiting outside, his arms crossed. I got out and Happy pulled the car away.

“Mr. Stark, I promise you I didn’t do anything.”

He held up a hand, “Is your suit in your backpack?”

My heart stopped. Was he taking it away again? “Yes, sir.”

“We can track that. You were just at the home of one of the most infamous drug dealers and gang leaders in the country, Enrique (Y/L/N). What were you doing there?”

My heart finally started beating again, and I could breathe, “My friend Y/N, that’s her dad. He just got out of jail and she wanted moral support to visit him, so-”

“Peter, you can’t be around him.”

“Wha-Why?”

“You don’t know this, but you’ve busted a few of his drug deals multiple times. He’s never been officially tied to it, but we’ve heard through some connections that those were his. He doesn’t like you, and he wants you out of his way. If he figures out who you are-”

“Mr. Stark, I can handle myself.”

“Kid, you think you can, but you can’t. You’ve proven yourself, that’s true. But this guy is another level. He didn’t see his daughter for years because of what he’s done. He’s brutal, he doesn’t follow the same moral code as Adrian Toomes. The only thing he’s loyal to is his family and his gang. That’s it. If you hurt his family or his gang, he will come after you with everything he’s got. If you want to keep the suit, if you want to keep being Spiderman, you’ll stay away from him and his daughter.”

“Y/N has done nothing wrong. She hates what he’s done.”

“He might corrupt her mind. Believe me, fathers have a deep influence on their children. Stay away from them.”

\---

I stood on top of the building, the wind whistling by my ears. I heard a yell in the distance and swung off. And then I saw her.

Y/N, standing on the corner, surrounded by three guys. Leers were on their faces, and their intent was clear.

I was about to swing in and save her, but as soon as one of them laid a hand on her, she struck out. One of them was down, blood pouring down his face. The others went for her and she took them out. A kick here, a punch here. They all laid on the ground and as they started to get up, I webbed them.

I dropped to the ground, “I was going to take care of that, but then you had it handled.”

“My dad has taught me a few things. So have his friends.”

I didn’t have to guess what that meant, but even though Peter Parker knew that, Spiderman didn’t.

“You’re pretty badass,” I said.

She laughed, “Thanks? I mean, you’re the one who goes around and saves people.”

She looked up for a moment, seeing the stars, “What’s the view like up there?”

“Do you want me to show you?” I asked.

She nodded, a smile on her face. She looked almost giddy.

“Hold on,” I said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Shooting a web up, I pulled us up on top of a building, and then another one, and another one.

Soon we were standing high above the city’s skyline. She looked out, seeing the lights, hearing the noise.

The city that never sleeps.

She laid down on her back, staring up at the sky, “C’mon Spidey.”

I laid down next to her, looking at her as she pointed at the sky, “Do you know any constellations?” she asked.

I shook my head, “No. Why?”

“It’s harder to see them out here, with the light pollution, but you can see the Big and Little Dippers right there. Orion should be there, I can just barely make it out.”

We laid up there for hours, talking about things. She mostly talked, since I couldn’t tell her much about me.

Soon, we were leaning against one another. She turned to tell me something and I realized how close our faces were.

“Hey Y/N?” I asked, hoping she wouldn’t recognize my voice.

“Yeah?” she whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

She nodded. I lifted up my mask to my nose and kissed her, finally. It may have been as Spiderman, she may not know who I was. But I finally kissed her.

It was magical, being on top of the roof, the billions of stars above us. The constellations frozen in time.

When we broke apart, I took her home, us laughing and talking as I set her outside her building.

She walked inside and I smiled until I heard another cry for help. Time to leave dreamland and get back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to write a Peter/Reader story where the reader is Tony's daughter? Leave a comment!
> 
> (and let's just pretend you can see stars and constellations in NYC)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to know why Peter is ignoring you, even after you stood up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're an earlier reader, I've gotten rid of the art high school. It was going to be something at first, but then I decided it was too much and wouldn't work with everything else! Thanks!

You had been wallowing in your room when you decided you needed to get out of the house. You was just walking down to Delmar’s, when three guys approached you.

Long story short, you kicked their ass. And then a certain superhero made sure they stayed down. And then you talked on a roof for hours, and then….

You were scared to even say it happened, because if you did, then it could disappear.

You texted Peter, sitting on the steps of your building, wondering where he was.

_ Sorry, running late. See you at school?  _ He texted.

You rolled your eyes, frustrated. You felt like he had been blowing you off for days now.

As soon as you made it to school, you saw a commotion going on near the steps. It was Flash, taunting Peter about something.

You ran towards it, listening, “You think you’re so smart Parker. Just because you have the Stark Internship! You’ve never met Tony Stark. You want to know why? Because you’re nothing!”

You ran forward, pushing Flash away, “Walk away. I mean it.”

He sneered at you, putting Draco Malfoy to shame, “What are you going to do about it, princess?”

His hand shot out to push you away, and you grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Forcing him to the ground, you smiled, “I warned you. I’m not a princess. I’m the dragon, and I’ll burn you to the ground.”

You let him go as he scrambled up, “So run away.”

You didn’t know if it was the tone in your voice, the look in your eyes, or the threat, but he ran away and the crowd dispersed, gossiping about it.

Your father may have been a bad person, but he had taught you useful things. Not only how to fight, but how to scare a person.

Peter smiled at you, “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“You would have defended me.” you said.

Little did you know he already had.

\---

You sat outside the principal’s office. But even though your mom would kill you, you couldn’t even think because all you could think about was that kiss.

That magical, wonderful, dreamlike kiss. Was it even real? You didn’t care.

You knew everyone was talking about the fight this morning, you knew Principal Morita was going to chew you out, but you didn’t care.

The door to the office opened and a kid shuffled out, a detention slip in his hand, “Y/N, come on in.”

You walked in, sitting in one of the chairs and looked up at the picture of Principal Morita’s grandfather. Jim Morita, one of the Howling Commandos that had served beside Steve Rogers and James Barnes.

Cool.

Principal Morita walked in, sitting behind his desk and smiling at you, “Y/N, you were involved in an altercation with Eugene Thompson. Now, I’m giving you the opportunity to give your side of the story.”

You sighed, looking up at the ceiling, before speaking, “He was bullying my friend.”

“Yes, and he will be punished. But why did you touch him? Nothing physical was happening.”

You clenched your fists, feeling your nails digging into your palms, “Because he never stops. Never. He is constantly putting everyone down. Making him feel like dirt. I was sick of it, I didn’t hurt him. I just wanted him to feel the way I did. We all did.”

Principal Morita sighed, “Since this is your first serious offense, I’ll give you detention. But if something like this happens again…”

He trailed off, and you knew that suspension would be involved.

He smiled at you and handed you your detention slip and you walked out.

As soon as you exited the office you saw Flash sitting in a chair, rubbing his shoulder. When he saw your detention slip he scowled, “Just detention? She dislocated my shoulder!”

Principal Morita came out at this time, shaking his head, “The nurse said it’s just sore. Come on in Flash.”

You walked out, the feeling of victory on your shoulders. You went through all your classes, Peter still ignoring you, which took you down a peg. What had you done wrong?

Finally, the seventh period bell rang. And even though you had to go to detention, that was better than trying to talk to Peter and him ignoring you.

You walked in the room, seeing MJ sitting there, drawing, “You don’t have detention.”

“Shh, I must capture your pain.”

You laughed, then abruptly stopped when Peter walked in. He sat down and pulled out his math homework.

“Peter.” you whispered, wanting an explanation.

He didn’t look up, “Peter, stop being an asshole and answer me. Why are you ignoring me?”

He looked up now, “I’m not.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes you are and I want to know why.”

Peter didn’t answer and you put your head down, tears rolling out of your eyes. Turns out thinking about the kiss with Spiderman didn’t ruin the joy, Peter Parker’s cold shoulder did.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets captured by some bad guys and then stops by your place. Will you find out who he is or will you still be left clueless?

I hated ignoring Y/N. All I wanted was to wrap her in my arms while she cried and hold her close. But I couldn’t give up Spiderman. I had a responsibility.

As soon as detention was over, I sprinted out of the room, ignoring Michelle who called after me.

I suited up in an alley and stuck my backpack against the wall. As I swung off, I worked for a few hours. I was about to go home when I got a tip from Karen.

“Peter, there may be a transportation of drugs somewhere near you,” Karen said.

“Take me there.”

I followed Karen’s directions until I landed by at New York Harbor. I looked around and then felt something hit me on the head.

\---

I woke up and heard two guys talking in Spanish. Karen automatically translated it so I could listen in.

“ _This guy’s been messing us up for months! What if he manages to escape and-”_

_“Idiot, we had blockers up on a lot of the technology. He can’t contact anyone, and his hands are tied up.”_

_“He better hope the boss doesn’t mess him up too bad.”_

_“Shut up! I think he’s awake.”_

I felt someone slap me, and I opened my eyes. A guy stood there, glaring at me. Two teardrop tattoos were underneath his left eye, and I noticed a gun in his waistband.

“Trying to trick us, huh?” he asked.

“No, I did for a bit.”

They heard my voice and the guy in front laughed and said something to the guy in the back in Spanish, “ _White boy.”_

I guess they assumed it was safe to speak Spanish in front of me. But Karen was still translating for me.

Just then, a man walked in. A man I recognized. Enrique Y/L/N. Y/N’s father.

Before he had been dressed in a blue button-down and dad sneakers, but now he wore a leather jacket and heavy boots. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but still. It was intimidating, especially on him.

“Why isn’t the mask off?”

“We can’t get it off. Stupid Stark and his technology.”

“Forget that.” Mr. Y/L/N turned to look at me, a smirk on his face, “You messed with the wrong guy, do you understand?”

I spoke up, Karen disguising my voice, “I understand you’re a pain in my a-”

I was cut off by a punch to the face, “Listen. I don’t care who the fuck you are. But you have to understand, you’re not going to mess with my business anymore.”

“Yeah? Didn’t you just get out of jail for this? Don’t you have a daughter? You go back to jail, other people are going to have to take care of her, make her happy.”

His face scrunched up at this, and I realized too late I had almost quoted exactly what he had said to me earlier when he was smiling and nice. But before he could piece it together, one of his guys piped up.

“Hey boss, I think Stark is on his way.”

Mr. Y/L/N cursed under his breath, “Leave the kid here. Let’s get out.”

As soon as they were gone, the wall burst in on one side, Mr. Stark fully suited up, “You missed them.” I said.

“Are you okay?” he asked, coming over and untying me.

“Yeah, they just roughed me up a bit.”

“This is what I was talking about. If I hadn’t gotten here when I did, they might have seriously hurt, or killed you. And I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“But I could’ve handled it, I-”

“Enrique Y/L/N isn’t Adrian Allan! How many times do I have to say it! He will put a gun to your head and shoot you without a second thought! He won’t be merciful, he won’t respect your motives!”

I didn’t argue this time, just walked through the rubble and towards home as Mr. Stark scanned the area. I was too tired to argue.

\---

I had texted Y/N that I was running late, but when I stepped out of my building, she was on the curb, waiting.

“Right on time.” she said, “Why are you avoiding me?”

“You don’t understand-”

“You’re right, I don’t. Now enlighten me.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared me down, her E/C eyes daring me to lie.

I threw my hands up, “Fine! Mr. Stark found out who your dad was and he doesn’t want me around you! I could lose my internship!”

I realized then that giving up a friendship for a job sounded a lot worse than giving one up to try and save people’s lives. Her eyes welled up with tears and before I could explain further, she sprinted away towards her building.

I chased after her, but she was gone.

\---

She hadn’t come to school, she hadn’t answered my texts or calls. It was all I could think of, even as I patrolled.

So when the would-be bank robber came at me with a knife, I didn’t dodge like I normally would. Instead, it went into my side. I groaned and fell and he ran away.

I looked around and saw no one passing this alley. And I noticed who’s building I was beside. Y/N’s.

I crawled up the wall, feeling the blood soaking my skin. I tapped on her window, seeing her listening to music on her bed. She jumped but didn’t make a sound. Opening the window, I fell inside, weak from blood loss.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“Some guy stabbed me,” I said, my teeth clenched from the pain.

“Wait here,” she said like I was in any shape to leave. I crawled onto her bed, feeling the comfortable mattress sink under my weight

When she came back, she had a first aid kit, “You need to take off the suit.” she said.

I pressed the button and shimmied out of the suit, the mask staying on. I felt my cheeks heat up as all I had on underneath were my boxers. But she saw the wound and cleaned it up, “You’re lucky it isn’t too deep. I can give you stitches, my mom’s a nurse.”

I nodded and she sewed me up, the stitches looking as professional as a doctor’s.

“Thanks,” I said, starting to stand up. And then her door started to open. I froze and without thinking, I ripped off the mask and flipped her underneath me.

“Y/N are you-OH MY GOD!” I heard her mom at the door and I turned, smiling sheepishly.

“Hi Mrs. Y/L/N,” I said, trying not to think about Y/N who had tensed up beneath me.

“Peter, get out of this house right now!” Mrs. Y/L/N yelled, and I quickly grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants off this floor and a t-shirt.

As I walked out of the apartment and out into the street, I tried not to think about what Y/N was thinking right now. Instead, I thought about the math quiz I had tomorrow and how I was going to pass it on such little sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for you cause if you don't know anything about Hispanic mothers, you about to get BEAT! Sorry for doing this to you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get yelled at by your parents, but has your dad pieced together what's going on?

You couldn’t believe it. Even as your mom hit you with a flip flop, “What were you thinking?” she yelled.

“I’m sorry!” you said, still holding your hands in front of your face. Your mom stepped back, her face red. Your dad sat in the corner, his arms crossed.

“You’re grounded. Give me your phone.” your dad said.

You thought about back talking, but then saw the flip flop and handed the phone over. The power of the chancla.

As they left your room, whispering in the hall, you flopped back on the bed. Your friend was Spiderman and he had kissed you. Finally!

 

* * *

 

You walked into school the next day and saw Peter standing at his locker with Ned. When Ned saw you, he elbowed Peter and walked away.

“Hey…” Peter said, an awkward grin on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“When were you going to tell me?” you asked.

“I don't know. Maybe soon, maybe never.”

You punched his arm, “So when I didn’t know, I kissed you.”

“Wow, straight to the point,” he said.

“I like you. A lot Peter. And so if the kiss didn’t mean anything to you-”

You stopped as Peter cupped your face in his and kissed you, “It meant everything to me.”

You stared at him in a dumb and happy stupor, before kissing him back.

And then a teacher saw and you both got detention for PDA.

 

* * *

 

You were walking out of class that same day and felt someone grab you around your waist. Spinning around with a frown, you saw one of Flash’s stupid friends standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Hey Y/N. I was thinking about finishing what Flash had going on at Liz’s party.”

You tried to push him away with a glare but he had shifted his grip to your arms and you couldn’t get him away.

He was trying to pull you into a hidden corner that students used as makeout spots and to deal drugs. And apparently to sexually assault other students.

You tried to pull away some more but in the crowded hallway, you could barely move. You knew you should scream but you felt frozen.

“Let me go you jerk!” you said, finally regaining your senses.

He didn’t and no one had seemed to notice. But suddenly you were spun out of his grip and saw Peter standing protectively in front of you, facing the guy with his fists clenched.

Maybe before, the idea of Peter fighting anyone would have been hilarious but now knowing who he was and what he did every night, you felt bad for Flash’s lackey.

But you knew what would happen if Peter hit another student. You couldn’t let Peter get kicked out of Midtown for this. Stepping between them you pushed Peter back and led him away, keeping a hand on his arm and whispering in his ear that you were fine.

Little did you know that there was another student watching who worked for a certain gang leader who after leaving Spiderman in a warehouse had pieced together what the kid had said. Who had realized what was going on when he saw the hint of a red and blue suit under his daughter’s bed when she was making out with a certain Peter Parker.

Enrique Y/L/N wanted Peter Parker dead.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a chat with your father. It doesn't go too well...

As I walked up the steps to my building I saw a man standing by the door. As soon as his face lifted up I froze and thought about running away. It was Y/N’s father.

Thoughts spun through my head and at first, I thought he was there because I was Spiderman. But then I remembered last night and realized he probably wanted to give me the father talk.

I walked up and shook his outstretched hand, “Hi sir. I don’t know if you remember me-”

He laughed but there wasn’t any humor in it, “Oh I definitely remember you. How about you and me go for a walk, Parker?”

I nodded but I felt shaky. The last time I had been alone with a girl’s father he had threatened to kill me.

We walked down the street as he started to talk, “I trust my daughter to make good decisions, but I need to make sure you’re the right guy for her. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Good, you listen well. Follow orders. I like you, but you mess with my shit.” I felt the barrel of a gun press against my back and he continued talking as I tensed up, “You keep walking. Cry for help and I’ll shoot you right here. I’m willing to go back to jail if that means you won’t be messing with my people anymore.”

I nodded, smiling at people walking past. Trying to look normal.

“You may go to a fancy school for smart kids, but you lack some common sense. You repeated the exact same words I said to you back to me when my guys got you the other night. You came to my daughter’s house as Spiderman. Did you think I wouldn’t notice your suit under her bed?”

I didn’t answer and that seemed to be the right choice, “I hate what I have to do because you make my daughter happy. But I gave you a chance. The other night, you got some of my guys moving our goods in jail. Luckily they couldn’t trace it back to us and they’re not talking, but I can’t risk having you out here.”

We got to a bar and he led me through, all the way to the back until we were in a small room. He forced me in a chair and held the gun to my forehead. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about Aunt May, about Mr. Stark, about MJ and Ned, and Y/N.

“I’m sorry kid,” he said as he released the safety. Closing my eyes I braced myself until I heard a shout.

“Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in this story!

Even though you were technically grounded you had to go see Peter, because….whatever, you wanted to see him. You walked down the street, coming closer to his building. But as you were approaching you saw Peter and your father walking down the street. Looking closer, you could barely see something poking out of your father’s sleeve. A gun, pressed into Peter’s back.

You felt your heart stop and thought for a second. What could you do? Your father had promised he was back to being a lawful citizen but you had seen right through that act. If only you had warned Peter about your father and what he was capable of. He would do anything to protect his family, whether it was you and your mother or his gang.

He would do anything to protect you. He would never hurt you. An idea popped into your head and you began to trail them. You could pick up fragments of their conversation and fear followed you like a shadow.

They reached the bar where your father had been arrested. Bad memories joined with the fear but you pushed it all away. You knew what your father meant to do, and you knew he didn’t care if he got away with it or not.

The people saw your father and then saw you a few paces behind him and just assumed you were with him. Idiots.

You followed them into a back hallway and waited outside a small room as you saw your father force Peter into a chair. As your father pressed the gun against Peter’s forehead and released the safety, you saw the tears in Peter’s eyes and could watch no longer.

“Wait!” you cried, jumping out from the shadows. You went to wrestle the gun from your father and he locked eyes with you.

“ _ Mija _ , I’m doing this to protect you.”

“No.” You growled, “You’re doing this to protect yourself.”

You could feel Peter watching in shock, not knowing what to do. Barely escaping death will do that to you. But as you and your father wrestled for the weapon, you heard the gunshot go off and felt a sharp pain rip through your side.

Falling to the ground, you felt someone’s arms catch you. Looking up, you saw Peter’s deep brown eyes. In the distance, as if you were underwater, you heard your father talking to 911.

Darkness crept in on the side of your vision and you looked at Peter, “I love you.”

At that, your eyes closed and you clung to the feelings of peace.

 

* * *

 

Beeping filled your ears and you opened your eyes to see a weird hospital ceiling. Sitting up, you groaned and clutched your side.

Your mother got up from the chair in the corner and rushed to your side, tears filling her eyes, “They said you would wake up but I was so scared they were wrong! Don’t ever do something like that to me again!”

You tried to speak but all that came out was a croak. Grabbing a cup from the nightstand your mom filled it with water and handed it to you. As you drank, you noticed a multitude of flower vases around the room.

“What happened to Peter? And Papi?” You asked. You may have been mad at your father but you still loved him.

“Peter is fine. He’s the one who spoke to the police about what happened. Your father is now in custody and will be processed. Peter somehow knew about a lot of the drugs your father was dealing. Speaking of Peter…”

He walked in at that very moment, with MJ and Ned behind him. In his hands, he held a small bag.

“I’m sorry, I should have tried to help you. You could have di…” Peter couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

“Shut up, stupid.” You laughed and then clutched your side again. God this sucked. MJ reached your other side and hugged you so tight you couldn’t breathe.

“ _ Hey...got a gunshot wound _ .” you gasped.

“I was so worried!” she said, tears in her eyes.

“Guys, I made her cry!” You cheered and Ned and Peter sighed. They each handed you five bucks from their pocket and MJ watched with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think this should count.” Ned said, “You almost died.”

“Exactly why it should count.”

Peter handed you the bag at that moment and you looked inside. A small Spiderman plush lay at the bottom. You had seen some local shops in Queens selling them and had mentioned it to Peter proudly one day.

“I remember you telling me he was your favorite superhero...so….” Peter shifted awkwardly and you smiled.

“I love it!”

God bless your mother because it was at that moment that she grabbed MJ and Ned and left the room with a wink.

“Peter, I said something right before I went unconscious and-”   
“I get it, you thought you were about to die. You don’t have to feel that way-”

“Peter, you can be a little slow sometimes. You think I didn’t mean it? Of course I meant it!”

Peter’s eyes brightened at that and he grabbed your hand, “You mean, you do love me?”

With a roll of your eyes you squeezed his hand, “Peter Parker, I love you.”

Peter leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips, “Y/N Y/L/N, I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Watching your father’s trial again was difficult, but Peter, MJ, and Ned were by your side the whole time. So was Liz. And when Peter told you how he stood up to Mr. Stark, you couldn’t have been prouder.

So when Peter invited you to a dinner at the Avengers compound you wanted to sink into the floor and die.

“I can’t do that! I’ll embarrass myself, or mention Captain America’s ass, or gush about how beautiful Natasha is, or-”

“Y/N, you’ll be fine.” Peter laughed at your antics, “Mr. Stark even told me to let you buy any dress you like.”

A muffled sound came from underneath your covers, “Any dress?”

“I’ll buy you all the chocolate you want.”

You poked your head out, “You promise?”

Peter held out his pinky, “Spidey’s honor.”

So when you attended the dinner in a beautiful blue dress and a promise of chocolate, you felt good. And when you had fun at the dinner and even played Charades with Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, you felt relaxed. 

And when the Avengers whispered jokes at Peter who blushed at how you had fallen asleep on his lap during charades, curled up and snoring softly, you couldn’t have been more content.

For once, your life felt complete.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS FOR READING! This has been a long ordeal cause I'm sucky at updating, but I had fun writing this! If you want to see more of this relationship just ask, or if you want to see Peter and a reader in another situation I have a little bit of a Tony's daughter/Peter. 
> 
> Until the next time....


End file.
